Better with Time
by loopifrog393
Summary: At age 6 3/4 Bella and her parents got in a horrible accident. Left with no immediate family she gets adopted by no other then Carlisle and Esme. When her newly adopted parents turn out to be Royalty of Enavia her life changes forever. All human.


**A.N.: Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Twilight.**

Bella is a very intelligent kid in this story. So she'll be doing thing that aren't her age.

PRE-READ: The country is called Enavia (en-ah-v-uh) and the capital is San Lou Marcus. I figured it is easier to make up my own country than try to get everything correct about another. It is a little country off the coast of Spain (not really). This country is COMPLETELY made up.

(Enavia)

BPOV: age 6 ¾

"Well if you would've just listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess," argued my mom. My parents were at it again. I can't stand it when they argue, especially on trips.

My dads decided to go to Enavia for a break. At this moment I wish I were home. At least there I can turn on some music and drown them out.

"Well Renee," he counters as he looked at her. Taking his eyes off the road. "If you didn't yell so much we wouldn't be here either." Uh-oh. Great only five more hours of arguing now. Digging through my mom's purse I pulled out her Zen V. All she had on there was classics, but at least it was something.

"Oh so now this is my fault." Cranking up the volume to 25 it stopped and wouldn't go any higher. As I watched their faces I could see they forgot that we were in a car still. Oh did I mention that that car was speeding at about 60 mph?

Turning towards the window I saw an intersection.

"Dad," I whispered. Lights from another car were speeding towards us. "Dad!" I yelled this time.

"WHAT!"

To late.

Next thing I knew a huge semi was t-boning my dad's side of the car. It must have been going rather fast because it continued to push us until we hit a tree on my moms side. Screams filled the air.

Finally we stopped.

Glass popped everywhere as the windows broke. My mom and dad were squished in the middle of the front seats.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled. Climbing over I realized they were both unconscious.

As quickly as I could I climbed out of the car, not feeling anything. I ran to the road where more headlights were coming. Not thinking I got in front of the car.

Half expecting it to hit me, I was surprised when it stopped not but inches from me.

"Are you nuts!" yelled the driver.

"Oh my!" said a lady that go out of the car. She looked at me and saw all the glass cuts. I couldn't even feel them.

"Esme…" said a man who also got out of the car. Though this time he was staring horrified at the crash scene.

"I'll call," said driver.

Moments later there were crowds of people gathering at the sight. About ten of them ran to me and put me on a stretcher. Three more were questioning me as to what happened.

Through all the commotion I blacked out. Leaving all the horrors of the day behind me.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Opening my eyes I realized that I was in a white room covered with monitors and metal objects.

"She's awake!" said a joyful lady who was sitting in a chair next to my bed.

A man walked in pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wh…What is. …going on?" I asked. Who were these people and why were they here? Where is here exactly?

Desperately I tried to remember, though I could only remember my parents arguing in the car.

My parents.

Where were they? Why did they leave me with strangers?

"Oh dear," said the lady as tears gathered in her eyes. "You were in an accident."

"Were are my parents?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"Maybe its best if you sleep first," she suggested.

Against my will my eyes began to droop as I went into a dream like state.

"Any grandparents?" said a desperate voice.

"None, all died years ago," said a gruffer male voice.

"Aunts, uncles?" asked the desperate voice louder.

"Both parents were single children," said the gruff voice quietly.

"Oh Carlisle we have to do something," begged the first voice.

"Now that her parents are gone she'll have to go to an orphanage," said the gruff voice quietly.

Then it clicked.

My parents had died in the accident. All the memories flooded back. The arguing, lights, tree, faces, and most of all my parents.

Hoping it all was just a horrible dream I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Opening my eyes I say a man sitting next to me this time. I was in the same room as before. Which meant one thing…

It wasn't a dream.

Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over.

"You remember don't you?" asked the man. I just nodded as the tears trailed down my cheeks.

He got up and sat on the edge of he bed. Opening his arms wide as if to invite me in. And I did. I took the offer and cried as he just sat there, not really knowing what to do or say.

A couple of hours later the lady from the accident came into the room. She looked grave and sat on the other side of my bed.

The man released me and gave me to the lady.

"Shh, it'll be alright. We've fixed you up to go in a great home," she said. Looking at her, I sniffled. A new home? Could I handle that?

"Really?" I asked. The lady nodded. I felt I could trust them. "Where?"

Looking at the man she looked back at me. "With us." I smiled a bit. They seemed nice enough. I had a feeling that everything was going to be all right.

Later that day I was checked out of the hospital and walked into a limo were I sat with Carlisle and Esme. That is what I found out their names were. Their last name was Collins, Culdons, no…Oh! Cullen.

The driver of the limo was the exact same one from the night of the accident. He kept his eyes on the road and didn't say anything. I looked out the window as we sped through San Lou Marcus.

We slowed as we reached a gate. There were people with cameras everywhere! Next thing I knew were inside a very grand place. The walls were very well done along with everything else. It had a very elegant appeal to it.

"Your Highnesses." Multiple people began saying all at the same time.

"Why are they calling you that?" I asked.

"Because Bella, we are the King and Queen of Enavie," said Carlisle.

"Then what am I?" I asked.

"Seeing as you are our daughter now, you are a Princess," said Esme.

I was what every girl dreamed of being. On top of that I had to loving adults to look after me as I got older. My life was deffinately getting better, though nothing could replace my parents.

(Enavie)

BPOV: age 13

I sat in my room listening to my music. I was still in to classical music no matter how many times someone tried to persuade me otherwise.

"Knock knock," said Esme as she peeked her head into my room.

"Come in," I said.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit," she said quietly.

"Okay," I said as I turned down my music. " Shoot." I said looking back at her.

"Do you remember telling you about my sisters child Alice?" I nodded. "Well her dad passed away today. And her seeing as her mom died years ago we are her immediate family. Your father and I have agreed to take her in. Is that alright?" she asked.

I had never met Alice though she was my cousin now. And if she was anything like Esme we would have a lot of fun.

"I've always wanted a sister," I said. Esme jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you Bella. She'll be here tomorrow," she said as she left.

I turned up my music and sat for the rest of the day.

**A.N.: I feel bad about killing so many people off, but in the next chapter we meet Alice. Sorry about the chapter moving so fast, but I want to get to the whole point of the story soon. Please review.**


End file.
